Gears of Wolfenstein Trailers
by The Helghast Marine
Summary: Crossover Oneshot trailers of Gears of war vs Wolfensitien. This is happens when the Nazis war machine invaded Sera and now our battle-harden heroes must stand their ground against Nazis tyranny, aggression and oppression along with hordes of Nazis who dare to stop them. PS I hate the nazis.


**Gears of war: The New Order Trailer**

 **Gears of War/Wolfenstein crossover**

* * *

 **(Marcus ) It is over, we finally have peace since our world turned upside down.**

Settling takes place on Azura island, last stronghold of the COG, Hundreds of gears at the bottom of the tower's cheering for the ragtag battle Harden Gear Marcus Fenix and Delta Squad for ending the Locust war for good.

Marcus stripped off his gear, armour and dropped his lancer pasting cheering Gear soldiers as he walked down the stairs of the patio lounge yard towards the beach

He sat on a log with his bandana off staring at the ocean and waves crashing on the coast. So many losses involving his brother and his father.

He mourned for them and the other lost in this war, Anya came next to him and held his hand; Anya his lover and refugee during these dark times. Marcus held her hand as the other gears watch them embraced each other.

 **(Anya ) We won the war with so many people we lost. But none of them die in vain**

Time flashed forward, to see a Marcus in civilian clothing digging a hole for a tree behind Marcus was a farm complex, A young boy rushing across the bridge toward his father with Anya right behind. Anya smiled as the child rush to embraced his father.

Marcus smiled as he held his son and Anya in his meaty arms.

 **(Anya) We finally had a tomorrow. A chance to start over**

Another scene takes place in a ruined battlefield. Battled torn Marcus in his armour holding Anya who was clinging to life, blood streamed from her mouth and a gunshot wound to the hip. Marcus stared at her with sorrow and slowly turned with anger at a Commander dressed in a uniformed trench coat with his face covered with a gas mask along with an officer cap on his head. A shoulder plate had an armband with the swastika. The Nazis Commander stood there with a sidearm draw at the ready.

 **(Marcus ) Until they came. A Different Enemy. Outclassed and outgunned**

A Nazis soldier dressed in black with a faceplate covered watched as thousands of soldiers in grey armour and black uniforms holding their assault rifle while they still were marching formation with banners displaying swastikas followed by heavy robots like walkers and a stream of tanks in various size rumbling across the ruined landscape of ruined buildings, fields of dust and carters.

 **(Anya) They destroyed it all and stole our future**

Helicopters and jets flew freely across the skies. A massive hover platform hovered in midair.

A squad of gears running through the ruins firing back their lancers at hordes of Nazis soldiers chasing them. Until the dog like machine panzerhund leaped on a gear with it's mouth opened, then spraying the rest of the gears with a flamethrower.

A Nazis soldier held up a COG combat helmet and stared deep into the blue visors with absolute hatred.

 **(Marcus ) They beat us and they were killing us**

A gear wounded from the chest on the ground attempted to reach out to his lancer but a massive iron boot stomped on the Gears back and the executor was a Ubersoldaten with a massive mini gun and finally crushed the gear's head with it's steel coated foot.

 **(Marcus) We try fought back , we will betrayed by those we swore to defend and we were hunted down**

Dozens of Gears rushed towards the frontlines where other gears laying down suppressive fire against Nazis troops . The nazis were supported by tanks and other war machines. Gears slaughtered left and right by the Nazis technological might. Helicopters guided though the skies chasing down pockets of fleeing resistance across the land along with Nazis death squads.

A standard now turned Nazis collaborator saditstly watched as a pair of soldiers dragged a handcuffed wounded gear soldier to an officer. The officer pull the trigger on the handgun : a bullet exit the gears's forehead

 **(Anya) They took our freedom. They tore down what we want to rebuild, and enslaved thousands**

Hundreds of Nazis soldiers escorted a stream of despaired COG refugees with chains on their wrists as they were walking towards a concentration camp. A soldier stood his ground with his feet pressed on top of a doll. Another soldier raised his rifle butt at a terrified civilian.

A statue of a Allfather smashed to bits by a bulldozer as a ruined city rebuild by thousands of COG slaves into a fortress echoing with Nazis propaganda with the Nazis flag proudly flow in the breeze.

A Nazis soldier stood on guard , an iron faceplate glazed ruthlessly in the distance.

 **(Marcus ) They terrorized our world with their power**

Rows of Soldiers stood in legions along with robots and mechanical bio Super soldier at their side , A massive machine of war stood in the middle of the legions with rocket launchers as a massive laser cannon face. Three large banners represent the embalm of the Swastika. Millions of them marched across Sera as the Sereans looked at the swastika with absolute fear that their world is taken.

 **( Marcus ) Uprisings and rebellions crushed with thin an iron boot**

A Nazis officer wandering though the street filled with dead COG gears followed by a Guard Robot. The office opened fired on a Gear in the head while the Guard Robot raised it's foot before release payload of steel into a down Gear soldier screaming to death.

A red eye visor of the Guard Robot shinned with bloodlust.

 **(Marcus ) They think the world is theirs but they are dead wrong.**

The scene changed back to Marcus as he was surround by hordes of Nazis troops. Soldiers, Elites, Tanks, Guard to heavy robots , Ubersoldats (robot soldiers), Bio-Supersoldiers,a dozen panzerhunds and a massive destroyer robot with a flamethrower and missile cannon. Helicopters and the Ausmerz hover in the sky with their guns levelled at the sole gear on his knees.

He glanced at the commander who raised his side arm then Anya opened her eyes but his other hand held the lancer. Marcus eyes burned with hatred and rage as he slowly rose up with his lancer ready after he laid Anya on the ground holding her wound. The commander watched angrily as Marcus stood there with defiance as he stand his ground.

Marcus said three worlds " Bring it on."

 **Know your Enemy the Nazis**


End file.
